Aleu's Autistic
by drewdog302
Summary: Okay let me take a break from my Balto X Jenna series this is based around a real disorder.What if Aleu was born with Autism and it was one of the things why she never got adopted by a human my version of "Wolf Quest". This may sound shocking to you but I'm diagnosed with Autism myself.
1. Prolouge

**In case if you don't know whatAutism is it's a development disorder that impairs the ability to communicate and interact with others and it sometimes disables the ability to speak or hearand I wanted to make thisfanfic toward my favorite character in the whole Baltoseries...Aleu the reason why I like Aleu is notbecause she's a girl the reason why I like Aleu is becauseme and Aleu have a few things in common me and Aleu are both brave and like to cause trouble sometimes also in case your wondering I'm diagnosed with Autism myself.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 's Autism spectrum**_

Jenna was laying down in a basket she smiled when she looked down in the basket were her newborn pups sadly two that she gave birth to didn't make Jenna was waiting for her mate Balto to arrive Jenna had sent a Scottish dog to find him it has been 30  
minutes now but Jenna was patient then finally her wolfdog mate arrived Balto didn't walk in at first "Don't worry Balto they don't bite yet." She giggled.

Balto smiled and he passed toward her "Jen their so beautiful like you." Balto said he nuzzled her "And you." Jenna replied she nuzzled him back "What should we name them?" Jenna asked "Alright then whichone are girls?" Balto replied "The BrightRed  
one and the light tanone." Jenna replied "Okay how does Sabaand Aleusound?" Balto asked "That's perfect." Jenna replied.

Balto named his sons Dingo and Kodi, Balto nuzzled Jenna agian Balto was father now but he knew in 8 weeks he had to give them up for "Adoption day" but until that day comes Balto,and Jenna's pups were gonna have to stay with them until that day comes.  
/ _ **8 weeks later**_  
Balto and Jenna's pups had been growing lately but they were still puppies tomorrow was adoption day "Jenna I'm not so sure If I'm ready to let them go yet." Balto said he frowned "Balto I know it's hard to watch kids move on but they have to grow up  
and get a family of their own plus you know kids have a huge love relationship with puppies."Jenna explained she nuzzled him before walking to townBaltowatched hispups play in the feild Balto then noticed that Aleu was  
playing all by herself Balto wanted to ask Aleu why wasn't she playing with her brothers and sister but Aleu seemed to be having fun by herself so he just let continue playing by herself.

Then his friend Nathan walked up to him "That's funny the brothers and the sister just act all normal." He said "What about Aleu?" Balto asked"Balto I hate to tell you this but I thinkAleu is diagnosed with Autism." He said Balto shook  
his head in disbelief "That can't be true." Balto said Balto hoped that Nathan was just pulling a little joke on him but Nathan looked serious about this "I'm not lying Balto Aleu is diagnosed with Autism." Nathan said.

Balto was shocked and confused how in the world did Aleu get Autism because Autism doesn't run in Balto's family same thing inJenna's family Balto looked at his paws and frown "Balto what's wrong." Nathan asked "Nothing I just don't understand how  
Aleu got Autism in the first place." Balto replied "Don't worry Balto I'm pretty sure things will work out fine." Nathan said before walking away Balto smiled he knew Nathan was right he smiled as he watched his pups play in the feild and he kept  
a close eye on Aleu the whole time.

* * *

 **theirs chapter 1 sorry if it's too short I didn't have enough time to make it long but I'll try to make chapter 2 as long as I can Hope you like the story and if you have a YouTube account and want to see awesome content subscribe to my channel on YouTube Nexus467 See ya Next time!**


	2. Adoption Day

_**Sorry for the long wait I've been busy with school lately.**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2. Adoption Day**_

* * *

Balto and Jenna looked down at their pups theywere in a small crate and on the crate was peice of paper its stated _**Free Puppies to good homes**_ it was Adoption Day it was now time for theirpups to move on to new homes

all the pupswere excited to get new homes everyone but Aleu she was stressed out by the fact that she had to move on she got used to living with her parents and wheneverAleu got stressed she would let out a very LOUD howlwhich totally

got on Balto's nerves.

But Aleu was autistic and she gets stressed out if something new has to happen Aleu kept howling in stress Dingo was covering his puppy ears with hispaws Balto then couldn't take it anymore hecovered his ears too he then looked at Jenna "Jenna

can please make her stop I can't take it anymore." Balto said in annoyance Jenna then sighed and nuzzled her daughter with her nose.

"Aleu don't howl like that your making a scene." Jenna said Aleu then stopped howling and Dingo removed his paws from his ears and sighed in relief Balto did the same thing "Sorry Mom I'm just upset." Aleu said "It's okay Aleu just take a deep breath  
/and calm down." Jenna said Aleu did what she was told and she finally calmed down.

Then a little girl with her motherwalked up to the crate Jenna regonized the girl it was Hannah one of Rosy's friends she then looked at the pups and she picked up Saba and walked off Saba looked over Hannah's shoulder and waved goodbye to her family  
/the pups returned a wave of their own Balto looked at the pups _That's one, fourleft._ He thought.

Then another girl showed up to crate with her mother and father she looked at the pups for a while she then took Dingo and like Saba, Dingo waved goodbye to his brothers and Sisters.

* * *

As time went by little boys and girls came by with their parents and they took one of the pups with them at one point Balto had to nuzzle Jenna to comfort her because the sight of her pups moving on brought her to tears.

The remaining pups that were still waiting to be adopted were Kodi and Aleu they were playing around in the crate and were then at one point Kodi accidentally bite Aleu's ear playfully and Kodi then let go of her andshe let fell back and started  
cry silently Kodi then padded up Aleu and licked her muzzle Aleu smiled then Kodi was picked upby a little boy and Aleu waved goodbye to Kodi who waved back.

* * *

"It's been a long day Jen lets go home." Balto said "But we can't not until a human adopts Aleu." Jenna said "Let's face it Jenna,Aleu acts autistic than a regular dog no human is ever gonna adopt her." Balto said looking at Aleu who asleep on the bottom  
of the crate "That's not true we need to keep trying." Jenna replied but as it turns out Balto was right because not even one single human showed up to the crate to adopt Aleu,Jenna then yawned she was tired from thelong day "Hey Jen how about you  
go home and get some rest." Balto said "But what about Aleu?" Jenna asked.

"I'll take her to my boat and I'll take good care of her." Balto replied "Then please promise me that you'll find her a forever home." Jenna said "I promise Jen now go get some sleep okay I love you." Balto said "I love you too goodnight." Jenna said  
she nuzzled Balto again one last time before walking away to her shed Balto then picked up Aleu gently with his teeth so he won't hurt her and he walked home.

* * *

 _ **There's Chapter 2 and Chapter 3 is not that far down road and agian I apologize for the long wait School has been kicking my butt lately which is totally messing up my schedule.  
**_


	3. 17 Years Later

_**Chapter 3. 17 years later**_

* * *

It's been 17 yearsand Aleu was now no longer a puppy she was now a basically a teenager at the age of 17 but Autism was now making her Anti-Social so whenever she was asked to come play Aleu would just say _No Thanks_ but her stress levels  
were

going down a little but Balto wasn't just worried about Aleu's Autism he was worried because Aleu wasn't just autistic she looked more like a WOLF than him.

"Aleu come play with us!" said her friends Rachel and Violet"No thanks." Aleu replied "Oh come on this the 6th time today you said that." Violet said "Sorry guys maybe next time." Aleu said but before her friends could reply Aleu took off running "Oh  
/well come on Violet." Rachel said.

* * *

Aleu was playing in the feild all by herself she laughed as rolled in the grass but then her ears perked up when she heard a _**SNAP!**_ of a twig at first she ignored the sound shortly after she heard the cog of a gunshe

turned to see a human with a Ballista Sniper rifle the human had Camo clothes on and was wearing sunglassesAleu grew scared she thought the humanwas aiming at HER.

 _Wait he'sjust a human he wouldn't hurt me,_ Aleu thought _Maybe he could adopt me._ She thought agian before stupidly walking toward the human but what she didn't know that the human was a HUNTER and he had his finger on the trigger

he smirked when he saw Aleu approaching.

But just he before he could pull the trigger he was interrupted when someone yelled "NO!" the hunter turned to see a brown blurrjump on him (It was Balto)this caused Aleu to stop in her tracks she gasped in horror "Papa!" She shouted Balto

didn't listen the hunter then pulled the trigger luckily his gun was aiming toward the right the bullet bounced around until it finally came to a stop.

Balto was then pinned down by the hunter who pulled out his hunting knife Balto knew what was gonna happen then hunter was gonna stab him _I'm sorry Jenna_. He thought he closed his eyes and got waiting to feel the knife penetrate his flesh but  
he

didn't because a violet red husky and a gray Malamute (Rachel and Violet)head butted the hunter he fell back.

They helped Balto up and they grabbed Aleu and they ran until they were sure that they lost the hunter Aleu then looked at Balto in a shameful look "Papa why didyou attacked him what if he wanted to adopt me?" Aleu asked Balto sighed deeply he then  
looked at Violet, and Rachel "Can we have a minute alone please."He said "Yes MrBalto." They said once Rachel and Violet were gone Balto then looked at Aleu and sighed deeply and he started the conversation that he should told Aleu long  
ago.

"Well Aleu you see that hunter was looking for wild animals to kill you know for food and fur." Balto explained "So whatI'm not a wild animal." Aleu said "Well he thought you were." Balto said "What?!" Aleu shouted Balto knew that was coming he  
then sighed deeply and continued the conversation "He thought you were a...wolf." Balto said.

* * *

 _ **Later that day back at Balto's Boat...**_  
"How could this happen I thought I was just Autistic?!" Aleu demanded sternly "Aleu your not the only one who has wolf in your brothers and sisters have wolf in them the reason why they look like dogs is because your mother is a Purebred Siberian Husky."  
Balto explained with a sigh.

"Then what are you?" Aleu snapped "I'm the one whose half wolf." Balto replied "How could this happen?!" Aleu said agian "Look,Aleu my dad was a husky who had pups with a wolf." Balto explained "Great my Grandmother was a wild animal." Aleu said rolling  
her eyes "I was separated from my mom when I was little I don't remember much of her but all remember that she was white as snow and she had a warm voice that made me feel safe." Balto explained.

"That's supposed to make me feel better?!" Aleu growled "ButAleu just listen..." Balto started "No I'm donethis is unfair I hate you." Aleu growled she then turned and ran out the door jumped off the railing and ran off crying "ALEU COME  
BACK!" Balto called out but it was too late Aleu was out of sight.

* * *

 _ **Aleu found out that's she not just autistic and she's mad at Balto and she now ran away what happens next find out in Chapter 4**_


	4. Where's Aleu?

_**Chapter 4. Where's Aleu?**_

* * *

Balto woke up the next morning but the first thing he saw was Rachel and Violet "What are you two doing here?" Balto asked this caused Rachel and Violet to spin around "Oh Sorry Mr Balto have you seen Aleu we can't find her." Rachel said "She must be  
/around here somewhere did you check the..." Balto didn't finish because he remembered the conversation he had with Aleu.

"Wait you mean you can't find her anywhere?" Balto asked Rachel and Violet nodded in reply _She must have wen to Jenna's._ Balto thought he then got up and ran to Jenna's house leaving Rachel and Violet.

* * *

 _ **At Jenna's house...**_

Balto finally reached Jenna's house he looked through the window and saw Jenna asleep but to his disappointment he didn't see Aleu anywhere Balto sighed "Jenna,Jenna wake up." Balto said Jenna woke up then she looked at Balto and smiled "Good Morning  
/Balto." Shesaid Jenna's smile turned into a frown when she saw the look on Balto's face.

"Balto what's wrong?" Jenna asked worried about her mate "Jenna it's about Aleu." Balto replied "Wait here." Jenna said before getting up and a second later Jenna was outside looking into Balto's brown eyes.

"What happened to Aleu?" She asked "A hunter took aim at her." Balto replied Jenna gasped in horror "Don't worry we were able to get away." Balto said Jenna sighed in relief and signaled Balto to continue "After that I had to tell her..." Balto

started "You mean you had to tell her about being part wolf?" Jenna asked.

Balto nodded and he continued with the story"I tried to explain it to her but I only made things worse JennaI think she ran away." Balto explained "Ran away?!We can't make hergo wild,we have to find her." Jenna said she then turned

and started to run but Balto stopped her "No JenI got Aleu in this mess and I'm gonna get her out of this mess." Balto explained "But Balto...I want to help." Jenna said.

"I understand Jen but it's too dangerous for you." Balto replied "Says the one who saved you from a grizzly." Jenna said her eyes narrowed at Balto who let out a deep sigh "Okay Jenna just stay behind and do exactly as I say." Balto said Jenna smiled  
/and nuzzled Balto she was glad that her mate was allowing herto help then Balto and Jenna then ran into the forest to find Aleu.

* * *

 **More later...Sorry if it's too short.**


	5. The Fox

**Okay sorry for the LOOOOONNNNNNGGG wait I've been REALLY busy with other stories,school, family plans, and some stuff on YouTube anyway here's Chapter 5 of " _Aleu's Autistic"._**

* * *

 **Chapter 5. The Fox.**

* * *

Balto and Jenna had been walking for hours Jenna was worried about Aleu what if she had gotten lost or attacked by bears.

 _Come on Jen you need to stop thinking that way._ Jenna thought to her self.

"Balto did you pick up Aleu's scent yet?" Jenna asked.

"Not yet Jen." Balto replied.

"I'm so worried about Aleu I can'tstand to lose one of our pups Balto." Jenna said.

Balto put a paw on her shoulder.

"Will find herJenna I promise." Balto said reassuring his mate.

A couple of minutes later Balto and Jenna heard a loud _ **KRA-AW!**_ both Balto and Jenna looked up and saw a raven flying above them.

"Oh no not him." Balto growled.

"Balto you know that raven?" Jenna asked.

"That raven has been tormenting me in my dreams since last winter." Balto replied.

The raven then landed on the branch of a tree and looked down and the two dogs.

"Was it you want from us?!" Balto demanded.

The raven said nothing but flew to another branch and looked at Balto and Jenna.

"Are we suppose to follow you?" Jenna asked the raven.

The raven nodded as if it understood her.

"Okay as long as you help us find our daughter." Balto said.

The raven then flew low and slowso that Balto and Jenna could follow it.

Then therewas a problem there was a thick patch of fog andthe raven flew into it.

"Looks like we've reached a dead end Jen." Balto said.

Balto turned to leave but Jenna stopped him.

"No we're not leaving." Jenna said getting in Balto's way.

"But Jenna what if the raven leads us to cliff side we can't trust that thing it tormented me in dreams." Balto said.

"I don't care Balto our daughter is missing I'm not gonna rest until Aleu's home safe and sound." Jenna snapped.

Balto opened his mouth to say something but he knew Jenna was right.

"Okay Jenna lets go." Balto said.

"Wait Balto before we go in can I hold your paw?" Jenna asked.

"Of course you can Jen." Balto said he extended his paw and Jenna took it and the two walked into the fog.

Balto and Jenna walked for a couple of minutes but they didn't see any sign of the raven.

"I told you that we shouldn't have trusted that raven it just led into the fog so it can get us lost." Balto said.

"Balto we can't give up yet come on let's keep going." Jenna said to her mate.

Balto and Jenna were still holding paws as they walked.

Then just as Balto and Jenna were about to give up... "You two seem lost." said a mysterious femalevoice.

Balto and Jenna looked around in all directions.

"Who said and where are you?" Balto asked.

"Your heading the wrong way." The voice said again.

"Hold keep talking and we'll find you." Jenna said.

Then the fog cleared and instead of seeing a raven Balto and Jenna saw a...fox.

The fox had a rope tied to on oneof her front paws.

"You two seem disappointed." The fox said.

"Sorry we thought you were a raven." Jenna said.

"So I hear you two are looking for your daughter." The fox said with a smirk.

"How did you know that?" Balto asked.

"The raven told me." The fox replied.

 _She knows the raven._ Jenna thought.

"Say if you can get my out of this trap I could help you two find your your daughter." The fox said her smirk widen.

"Alright but no tricks." Jenna said seriouslyand she untied the rope off.

"Alright now how are you gonna help us find our daughter?" Balto asked.

"Easy just by giving you two a little push." The fox said she then shoved Balto and Jenna off the cliff side and theyfell into the stream.

Once Balto and Jenna resurfaced Balto grabbed Jennaand held her tightly so that the current wouldn't drag her away.

Balto saw the fox looking down at them.

"WHY DID YOU DO?!THAT HELP US!" Balto shouted.

"I'm sorry but you have to help yourself." The fox said.

Then the current pushed Balto and Jenna down further.

"BALTO!" Jenna screamed.

"I'VE GOT YOU JENNA." Balto said.

Then Balto grabbed a log still holding Jenna.

Jenna caught a glimpse of the fox who was now just a dot now.

"ARE YOU CRAZY THE CURRENTS TOO STRONG!" Jenna yelled.

"Then let the current take YOU!" The fox yelled back.

Then the current grew too strong and Balto lost his grip of log and he and Jenna were engulfed by waves.

* * *

 **Looks like we'll find out what's to Balto and Jenna in Chapter 6  
**


	6. James

**Alright I've been keeping you guys waiting on this story for way too long now lets get back to work anyway here's Chapter 6 of "Aleu's Autistic".**

* * *

 **Chapter 6. James**

* * *

Aleu walked down the trail tears were rolling down her muzzle she couldn't believe what her father told her, all this time for 17 years she thought she was autistic but she wasn't she was part wolf.

 _What's the whole point of going home now heck Mama and Papa didn't tell me who and what I really am._ Aleu thought in herself.

Aleu continued walked down the trail crying silently to herself at this point she didn't care where she wind up she didn't want to go home not until she found out who she was.

Then Aleu's ears twitch her senses were telling her that she wasn't alone.

"Whose there?!" Aleu demanded.

No response...

"Whose there!?" Aleu demanded again.

Aleu then heard rustling from behind she jerked her head at the sight of the rustling.

"Whose there!?" Aleu demanded.

Then without warning a male brown wolf with a white underbelly came running out of the bushes and he screeched to a halt and his nose collided with Aleu's nose.

Both Aleu's and the wolf's cheeks turned bleat red (they were blushing).

"Oh sorry." the wolf said.

"Oh its okay just watch where your going." Aleu said.

Aleu and the wolf then parted noses.

"I've never seen you before are you a member of the nearby pack?" The wolf asked.

Aleu groaned.

"I'm NOT a wolf!" Aleu groaned.

"Okay, okay, okay sheesh." the wolf said.

"Well I'm kinda a wolf I'm part wolf." Aleu said.

the wolf nodded.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Aleu." Aleu replied introducing herself.

"Aleu, that's a nice name." the wolf said.

"Thank you, what's your name?" Aleu asked.

"I'm James." the wolf said introducing himself.

"James hmmm I like that name." Aleu said.

"Thank you." James said.

Aleu didn't know but it was like her heart was telling her that she will be good friends with James she just felt it.

"So Aleu I know this may sound a little crazy but don't you want to stay with me for a while?" James asked.

Aleu smiled.

"I would love to James." Aleu replied.

James smiled back at Aleu.

"Thank you Aleu now lets get going before it gets late." James said.

Aleu nodded and she followed James.

* * *

 **Meanwhile...**

Balto woke up all soak and wet his head was spinning.

"Oh my head." Balto said placing a paw on his aching head.

Balto then looked to his left and saw Jenna and she was unconscious.

"Jenna!" Balto cried as ran up to Jenna.

"Jenna wake please wake up!" Balto cried as he shook his mate.

Jenna the woke up and she coughed up water.

"Balto." she said weakly.

"Jenna are you okay?" Balto asked.

"Well I've gotta a heck of headache but aside from that I'm okay." Jenna said.

Balto then helped his mate up and made her lean on him for support.

"Where are we Balto?" Jenna asked.

"I don't know Jen." Balto replied.

"We never should have trusted that fox now were lost because of her." Jenna said.

"Jenna don't worry we'll find Aleu and bring her home I promise." Balto said.

Then Balto then smelled something...familiar and it wasn't Jenna.

It was Aleu's scent!

"Balto are you okay you've been quite for a while?" Jenna asked her mate

"Jenna I've got Aleu's scent!" Balto exclaimed.

"You mean it!" Jenna said.

Balto nodded.

"Come on Balto lets go and find Aleu before anything bad happens to her." Jenna said.

Balto nodded and he and Jenna took off into the forest.

* * *

 **Okay I know you've been waiting anxiously for this story to updated and I apologize for that maily because I got caught up with other stories, some things on YouTube, and things going on in real life.**

 **And don't worry chapter 7 is not that far down the road anyway stayed tuned for more content.**


End file.
